Since electric and electronic devices have been reduced in size and highly integrated, heat generation of mounting components and a temperature increase of use environment become significant. Therefore, there is an increasing demand for the improvement of a heat dissipation property of constituent members. Currently, constituent members made of metals or ceramics with high thermal conductivity are used especially for heat dissipation of automobile members and high-power LEDs, and a resin material having high thermal conductivity and molding processability is demanded to reduce the weight and to improve the processability and increase the freedom of shape.
As a method of imparting thermal conductivity to a resin, there has been known a method of adding a filler with high thermal conductivity such as graphite or the like.
For example, in PTL 1, a resin composition showing excellent thermal conductivity and containing specific graphite particles is disclosed.
PTL 2 discloses an electrically conductive resin composition containing a thermoplastic resin and a graphite powder having an aspect ratio of 3 or less in 70% or more of the particles.
However, when a blending amount of the thermally conductive filler is increased in these techniques so as to increase the thermal conductivity of the resin composition, the flowability and strength of the resin composition are greatly lowered to result in making the molding difficult in some cases. Therefore, measures are required to improve the thermal conductivity without lowering the molding processability and strength of the resin composition.